


To The Center Of My (Heart)

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, They just kids so they only smooched you heathens, Young Love, young hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Madara wonders what is up with his best friend.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	To The Center Of My (Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. A First Kiss Au. Because I certainly haven't done one already, ha. Maybe, no clue, everything is a blur. 
> 
> No beta, yadda, yadda.

Madara knew something was up the second he got to the river where he was meant to meet his friend. Hashirama looked nervous, twiddling his thumbs and stuttering. It was cute yet annoying. The Uchiha already lost patience after tossing stones with the other boy.   
  
“Do you need to spar to lose all that jittery energy? I’ll kick your ass if it’ll help,” Madara said, rolling his eyes after receiving an enthusiastic nod. Sometimes Hashirama acted so weird. They both did quick stretches before settling into their preferred stances. Madara made the first move, running straight to him to swipe a foot under the other. Hashirama jumped back with a flip, landing soundly on the ground only to have to jump once more when Madara fist almost came into contact with his stomach. For a while it played out like that, Madara making the first move, Hashirama leaping out of the way, dodging everything yet not lifting a fist. It aggravated Madara and he was tempted to release a ninjutsu if the other boy refused to properly spar.    
  
“Why are you playing around, fight me!” Madara shouted, anger rising when Hashirama simply tripped back, looking everywhere but at him. He heard him mumble something but couldn’t make it out so he stepped closer.   
  
“I don’t actually want to fight, I need to tell you something important,” He said, back to interlocking his fingers. Madara felt something get stuck in his throat, fear rising from deep within him. Did he not want to be his friend? He hoped to all Gods listening that that wasn’t the case. He liked, no, he loved spending these stolen moments with his best friend. Was Hashirama bored of him? Bored of their friendship? Now Madara wished he hadn’t come today, staying at home with Izuna who had really wanted to build a treehouse. They would fail, like they always do but the attempt would be fun.   
  
“Madara, are you listening?” He heard Hashirama say, breaking him out of his spiraling thoughts. He told him to repeat himself and earned a pout. Hashirama now stood up, a blush on his face that Madara hadn’t noticed before. Was he embarrassed?    
  
“I said, I, um, kinda, no, a lot, like bigger than the river, wait, I mean I like you a lot!” Hashirama stammered out, words all scrambled and it took Madara a moment to process what he said before letting out a relieved sigh. So his friend didn’t want to stop seeing each other! That was wonderful news. It was a wrong move since Hashirama seemed to have taken it as a bad sign and his shoulders dropped.    
  
“I’m sorry if you don’t like me like that and want to stop being friends, I know I am a complete weirdo loser,” He said, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Madara sighed even harder.   
  
“Stop, don’t cry, I haven’t even said anything, I just thought  _ you _ were going to say you didn’t want to be my friend anymore so I am just happy to hear otherwise!” madara said, crossing his arms. Hashirama did a 360 in emotions and looked absolutely thrilled.   
  
“So do you like me like a lot?” He asked and Madara felt the tips of his ears heat up, no doubt pink.    
  
“Yeah, sadly,” Madara said, scratching the back of his head.    
  
“So should we share our first kiss now?” Hashirama asked, looking like the excited puppy he was. Madara glared at him, face now a brighter red.   
  
“Not until you win against me in a spar!” Madara said, not willing to let Hashirama get what he wants that easily. It was safe to say the spar didn’t last long, Hashirama pulling out tricks he’d not shown the other boy before.   
  
He earned his first kiss after a punch to his stomach after being told he was cheating.   
  
Madara walked home, waving back to Hashirama who looked like he had the best day of his life. Tracing his lips, still feeling the warmth from the boy's lips, he smiled. Today certainly was better than most, maybe they could meet up soon again and practice on their kissing. Much better than sparring. That was saying something since almost nothing beat a good fight. 


End file.
